Lancer (Artoria Alter)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant the protagonist can summon during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order and appears as an antagonist during the Londinum Singularity. Lancer's True Name is Artoria Pendragon (Alter), an alternate possibility borne from the idea that King Arthur wielded the holy lance Rhongomyniad instead of Excalibur as her main weapon. A black tyrant who maintained order in Camelot with a hand firmly gripped around her cursed lance, Artoria was feared by the very people she sought to defend. She believes that it is the duty of a hero to be feared and shunned as a cold-hearted slaughterer as she crushes those that would threaten the peace of her kingdom without a shred of mercy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Likely 6-A with Rhongomyniad. Much higher with several restraints released Name: Lancer, Artoria Pendragon (Alter), "King of Storms", "King of Knights", "Leader of the Wild Hunt" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Leader of the Wild Hunt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Lancer, Magic (Can utilize Invisible Air, a Bounded Field, and control her own mana through her Mana Burst skill), Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength, speed, and durability), Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Animal Manipulation, Necromancy (As the leader of the Wild Hunt, Artoria is able to control an army of ghosts and take the spirits of others under her command), Air Manipulation (Can release torrents of wind with Invisible Air and Rhongomyniad as the King of Storms), Water Walking, Minor Absorption (Absorbed the remaining magical mist of London when she appeared), likely Resistance to Absorption, Soul Manipulation (Being near her Noble Phantasm causes the collapse of the Spirit Origin, a death that is carved into the soul), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Boasts A-Rank Strength and should be comparable to her Saber and traditional Lancer counterparts, both of whom were able to kill Mordred with a single thrust of Rhongomyniad, crushing the latter's armor as if it weren't even there). Likely Continent level with Rhongomyniad (As a Divine Construct and a Noble Phantasm of great class, Rhongomyniad's activation should be far superior to any of her normal attacks even with only a single restraint released. Likely comparable to traditional counterpart). Much higher with over half of Rhongomyniad's restraints released (With at least half of its Restraints released, it can show its true power as an anchor that fastens together the outer layer of the world and the Reverse Side of the World. If it were to be undone, reality will be stripped from the surface of the World, leaving only the Reverse Side of the World and bringing back the Age of Gods) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is a Heroic Spirit of great class, clashed with Mordred and Mashu Kyrielight at Londinum shortly after they battled Nikola Tesla, whose own summoning in the Singularity was scaled as great class and was empowered by both the grail and demonic fog. Should be comparable to both her Saber and traditional Lancer counterparts) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling (Should be no weaker than her Saber counterpart, who can easily flip a trailer truck) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. Higher with forcefields Stamina: High. (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and in Garden of Avalon, her living counterpart was able to fight against Vortigern for several hours straight even after Excalibur's light was swallowed and many of her knights were keeling over from exhaustion.) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst. At least Kilometers with Rhongomyniad, Planetary with Rhongomyniad's full power (Binds the reality of the outer layer of the World over the Reverse Side of the World). Standard Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, Rhongomyniad, and her horse, Llamrei. Intelligence: A tyrannical version of Artoria's Lancer's counterpart, Artoria Alter is ruthless on the battlefield, mowing down her foes with overwhelming force without a trace of hesitation or mercy. A hero of incredible power, even the proud Mordred admitted that Artoria would simply blast her away over ninety percent of the time. As the King of Knights, Artoria is a masterful jouster whose ability to fight on horseback surpasses any human alive, using the most brutal and pragmatic methods of crushing her foes underfoot. Weaknesses: Artoria lacks her Saber counterpart's Instinct, along with Avalon. Rhongomyniad's activation is limited by the Thirteen Constraints of the Round Table, at least half of which must be released to showcase its full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Rhongomyniad Alter.png|Rhongomyniad Rhongomyniad_FGO.gif|Activation Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth: King Arthur's holy lance and Artoria's primary Noble Phantasm, it is a twisted, thorned version of the original weapon that reflects the inhuman countenance. Like its original counterpart, it is a Divine Construct that is a mere "shadow" of the true Rhongomyniad, an anchor of light that stitches together reality to the Reverse Side of the World. Should more than half of its thirteen restraints be released, reality would be torn from the surface of the Earth, bringing back the age of fantasy and magic, effectively reinstating the Age of Gods. The known restraints are: * The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. * The battle must be one-on-one. * The enemy must not be an Elemental. * The battle must be one against evil. * The battle must not involve personal gain. * The battle must not be inhumane. * The battle must be honorable. * The battle must be for the truth. * The battle must be to live. * The battle must be to save the world. However, this version of Artoria has never released more than half of Rhongomyniad's restraints. But releasing even a single restraint to unleash a partial invocation of this Noble Phantasm's True Name can showcase incredible power befitting a Divine Construct. Differing from her traditional Lancer's usage of the Noble Phantasm as a holy strike from above, Artoria instead allows Rhongomyniad to rapidly spin, gathering a blackened storm of wind, lightning, and mana that she unleashes upon her foes. * Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King: Unlike her traditional Lancer counterpart, Artoria retains her usage of this Noble Phantasm. She doesn't use it to hide the shape of her spear, simply utilizing it in conjunction with her Mana Burst skill to increase her agility dramatically and to amplify the force of her blows. Compared to the compressed projectile used by her Saber counterpart, Artoria's Hammer of the Wind King lacks penetration power, instead gaining a dramatic increase in range, power, and area of effect to mow her foes down. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her class, Artoria's Magic Resistance is lowered from a stellar A-rank to B-rank, though this is still enough to nullify spells with a chant below three verses, and makes it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Artoria's skill and experience as a knight means that she has ridden horses throughout all of her life, and summoned as a Servant, she rides the Dun Stallion so that she can use the full power of Rhongomyniad as a lance. As a result, she has an A-Rank in this skill. Thus she can ride all vehicles and nearly all other animals with perfect control and speed that far surpasses human capabilities, though she cannot ride Phantasmal or Divine Beasts. Personal Skills * Blessings from the End of the World: A blessing automatically given to those who wield Rhongomyniad, ranking up all their parameters save for Mana and Luck during battle. * Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Due to her iron-fisted reign, this version of Artoria's Charisma has fallen to E-Rank, which allows her to skillfully command an army at the cost of a severe drop in morale. * Mana Burst: Artoria is able to suffuse her body and weapons with mana and expel it from her body in bursts to increase her strength, speed, and durability. As a Lancer, Artoria uses this ability as she did when she was a Saber, using it to propel herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With an A-rank in this skill, even a stick can become a great weapon capable of matching the force produced by a legendary weapon, but without a sufficiently durable weapon like Rhongomyniad, it's unlikely that the weapon will survive the clash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Necromancers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Power Nullification Users